Wrapped In Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Amy has a bad day, Snare-Oh cheers her up and proves how much he loves her.


**A story that occurred to me one day and I couldn't resist, so here it is.**

**I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Amy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrapped In Love<strong>

Snare-Oh gave a sigh of relief when he came home from work that evening. It hadn't been a long shift, but it had been a little draining. He now was heading up the stairs when he heard crying and looked in to see Amy crying and Rachel and Sasha comforting her.

"Amy, do you want us to get Snare-Oh for you?" asked Sasha.

"No, I don't want him to see me like this," sobbed Amy and she lifted up her face and Snare-Oh was shocked to see his fiancée's face bruised like she had been punched.

"He's going to find out eventually," said Rachel gently as she applied some fast-healing salve to Amy's face.

"Why does Stephanie feel like she and her goons can do things like this? Doesn't she know it hurts?" asked Amy.

"Who knows?" said Sasha.

Snare-Oh heard enough and moved away to his room, knowing Amy didn't want to have him see her in her upset state, but he immediately thought of a plan to make her happy again and went off to bed, hoping he'd be able to pull off his plan in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Amy was still sleeping after a rough night. Snare-Oh noticed her sleeping when he checked on her after he woke up and he closed her door quietly, locking it so that no one would walk in on them and he quietly stretched so that he was hanging from the ceiling and dangling over Amy's bed. One tendril brushed back her brown hair so that he could see her face, which was healed with no signs of the bruises having been there. Amy mumbled and turned her face to one side, making Snare-Oh chuckle softly.<p>

"Wake up, my Egyptian star," he cooed at her, but she didn't wake up.

So the mummy alien went with the next part of his plan.

He moved down so that he was gently pinning Amy to her bed and leaned close to her face. "Amy," he said softly. "Open your eyes, my love."

"Huh?" Amy groaned and opened her eyes and jumped a little when she found Snare-Oh's face close to hers. "Snare-Oh? What are you doing?"

She got her answer when he kissed her on the mouth and she immediately responded, making Snare-Oh smile as he softly broke away.

"Good morning, my Egyptian star," he said. "Are you feeling better from last night?"

She looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I heard you crying when I came home and listened as you and Rachel and Sasha were talking."

Amy looked away, but Snare-Oh gently grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "You know you can always come to me after something like that," he said gently. "You don't have to be ashamed that you were beaten up by that girl and her friends."

"But my face was bruised and I looked terrible," she protested and he shook his head.

"Even then, I'd still want to know so that I can help you, Amy," he said to her. "I care about you very much, my love, and nothing will change that."

She looked up at him. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do," said Snare-Oh. "But if you need more proof that I mean it…,"

Amy felt Snare-Oh's fingers brush her ribs and she immediately broke out into a big laugh as the mummy alien kept tickling her super ticklish ribs.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" he teased her. "Who's my ticklish Egyptian star?"

Amy was laughing too hard to answer him, but he then gave her ribs a break from the tickling and tickled her underarms, which made her giggle a little. "Hmm, so you're only a little ticklish here," Snare-Oh mused. "What about here?"

He tickled her neck and though she giggled a bit more, she wasn't very ticklish there, but the mummy alien was still having fun hearing her cute giggles. He then stopped for a bit to let her catch her breath. "Are you convinced now?" he asked her in a playful voice.

Smiling, Amy nodded. "Yes, I'm convinced now," she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Snare-Oh. "Because I'm not convinced yet that you are."

Amy didn't have time to say anything more as Snare-Oh lifted up her shirt a little to expose her stomach, which was her other super ticklish spot, and began tickling her there. She just about lost her voice as he kept tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SNARE-OHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHA!"

"Yes, Amy?" he asked teasingly. "You want me to continue? Well, then, anything to make my Egyptian star happy again."

Snare-Oh then leaned down and blew a raspberry into Amy's stomach, making the girl shriek with laughter and giggles as he kept it up, blowing raspberries into her stomach while tickling her ribs at the same time.

This went on for a bit until the alien mummy decided his fiancée was cheered up and he stopped, releasing her as she tried to get her breath back and she felt something wrap around her back and pull her towards Snare-Oh and she saw it was his tendrils that were around her and now she felt her love wrap his arms around her, holding her close.

"Remember, Amy, no matter what happens, I'll always care and love you," he said.

"I'll remember that," she said. "I love you, Snare-Oh."

"I love you too, Amy. Very much," he said as he then kissed her deeply. She sighed happily as she kissed him back, so wrapped in love that all her worries faded away with Snare-Oh's loving kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love this couple.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
